


it wasn’t me

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Snowballing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, getting caught, kyoko is kind of the director, makoto just goes with the flow, sayaka becomes their friend with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: honey came in and she caught me red-handed, creeping with the girl next door
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Series: dr: 1 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we all know the song this was inspired from (except i took it in a different direction, oops). hope you like it!

* * *

The first thing that made Kyoko realize something was up was that the front door to she and Makoto’s apartment was unlocked, and left slightly ajar. She instantly thought the worst, of the possibility that someone had broken in and was in the process of robbing them (or had already robbed them, she didn’t know). She took a deep breath, and was prepared to face the intruder, but the moment she stepped inside the apartment, realized that something entirely different was happening.

Something which honestly didn’t make things any less confusing. 

She followed the unfamiliar moans all the way to the bathroom, catching a few phrases from Makoto intermingled in. Once she made it to the bathroom doorway, everything was made clear to her. 

They didn’t notice her at first. Sayaka had her legs wrapped around Makoto’s back as he pounded into her, her nails digging into his back and leaving marks with his thrusts. Her panties were the only article of clothing still on her, the fabric hung over one ankle; her other clothes were discarded around them on the bathroom floor, along with Makoto’s shirt. Makoto had his head down, his pants around his ankles, focusing on keeping his rhythm. He was torn between the sights of his cock entering her and Sayaka’s breasts bouncing from his thrusts. 

Kyoko watched, stunned, as she saw the pair, who still had no idea she was there. Despite feeling as shocked as she was, the display had admittedly turned her on a bit. She and Makoto had never done that position before, and she found herself longing to try it with him sometime. 

She could tell from Sayaka’s moans that it was good. 

“I’m almost there,” Sayaka managed through her moans, looking up to his face. Kyoko saw the moment that Sayaka suddenly realized that they were being watched, catching Kyoko’s eyes with a gasp as she loosened her grip from around Makoto’s back and attempted to sit up. “Kyoko!” 

“Kyoko?” Makoto wondered aloud, slowing his thrusts a bit as Kyoko made her presence known just then as she cleared her throat. He turned his head to catch the eyes of his girlfriend, as well. “Oh! Uh...”

“Please, don’t let me disrupt you,” she said calmly, as she walked over to the counter, standing next to Makoto, who had now pulled his dick out of Sayaka. “I believe Sayaka said that she was almost there?”

A tense moment fell over them, which felt like it lasted for decades.

Makoto looked to Kyoko, processing what she had just said. “Um...Y-you’re not...?”

“We’ll discuss that later,” Kyoko said simply, shooting Makoto an amused look. She looked down to Sayaka, who was blushing herself. Without a word, Kyoko reached a hand up to Sayaka’s breast. She gently rubbed the perky nipple, making Sayaka let out a little sigh. 

Makoto tentatively reached down to grasp his cock, which had softened a bit since they had been caught. He gave it a few quick strokes, bringing it back to life. Now under Kyoko’s gaze, he pushed forward, the tip of his cock spreading Sayaka’s nether lips again. Sayaka moaned as the head slipped in, and Kyoko watched her expression turn to bliss again.

“Does his cock feel good inside you?” Kyoko asked the girl below her, who nodded after a moment of hesitation. Kyoko then looked to Makoto, nodding at him. “Well?” 

Makoto slowly moved his hips back, pulling back almost fully out of her, before pushing back inside. Sayaka let a breathy moan out as it began again. Kyoko, having watched Makoto enter another woman (and strangely not feel crushed over it), wanted to do her part in making it pleasurable for Sayaka. She brought her hand away from Sayaka’s breast and to her mouth, where she gave her digits a quick lick. She then moved her hand down Sayaka’s stomach, her hand landing between her legs, just above where Makoto was now thrusting into her again. Kyoko began rubbing at her clit, making Sayaka moan out and arch her back a bit at the surprise. When she did, Kyoko leaned in, catching Sayaka’s lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. Sayaka was surprised, but kissed Kyoko back before breaking away to meet her eyes. After only a moment, the girls had locked lips again, Sayaka moaning into Kyoko’s kiss from the now duel pleasure she was experiencing between the two. 

Feeling a bit more turned on again from being caught (and the display from the girls), Makoto picked up his pace, watching as his cock pistoned in and out of Sayaka’s pussy. He quickly found himself near the edge again, as her tight, wet walls squeezed around his cock.

Kyoko broke the kiss again, looking down to focus on the action down below, still rubbing Sayaka’s clit. 

Makoto groaned. “Sayaka, I’m getting close. What do you—”

“I want it inside,” Sayaka said, putting heavy inflection on the last word, not wanting to lose the pleasure that had built up again from his thrusting. Obviously still conflicted on the dilemma he was presented with, he gave in. 

“Yes, give it to her,” Kyoko said in agreement, beginning to rub Sayaka’s nipples again. “Give her a nice, big creampie.”

Makoto groaned, bringing his eyes back up to Sayaka’s face, as if trying to confirm with her once more before he came inside her. 

“Please come inside me, Makoto,” she said, as if reading his mind. He nodded, steeling himself as he picked up his pace once more. He was getting close again, his balls clenching as he pumped deep and hard into Sayaka. 

She ended up going over first, throwing her head back as her inner walls began squeezing hard around Makoto’s cock. He followed quickly, pushing himself as deep as he could into her as he filled her with a heavy load of cum. Sayaka whimpered at the feeling, her legs trembling around Makoto as she was filled. 

Both gasping once they came down from their highs, Makoto waited a moment before pulling out of Sayaka, a small white streak of his seed immediately flowing out of her once he was out. He leaned back against the wall as he recovered, and Kyoko slid off of the counter, leaving Sayaka to collect herself. 

“Well, I hope your little fantasy of sleeping with another girl while I’m at work has been fulfilled now,” Kyoko said, turning to Makoto. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened,” he said with a shrug.

“Fair enough,” she said. “But you know, if you wanted to try having another person with us, all you had to do was ask.”

She looked back to Sayaka. “I certainly wouldn’t mind doing this again, if you’d be interested.” 

Sayaka nodded quickly. “If you’re offering.” 

“That’s really not what I was trying to make happen, but I wouldn’t mind either,” Makoto said. 

“Alright,” Kyoko said, solidifying it. It turned out that catching Makoto with another girl wouldn’t end too badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka had become a regular in Kyoko and Makoto’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, i managed to get this written before the weekend, which gives me more time to potentially write other things on the weekend now! hope you like this!

* * *

Kyoko watched the scene in front of her, finding absolutely no reason to feel jealous, or any feelings that might normally be felt in this situation. In fact, as it had the first time (and the times after that), it was fueling her own arousal. It had taken inviting another girl into their bed to spice up their sex life, and she was okay with that. 

She gave a quiet sigh as she pressed her vibrator between her legs again, teasing herself over the thin fabric of her panties as she watched her boyfriend plow their neighbor at the edge of their bed. They were in nearly the same position she’d first caught them in, Sayaka on her back with her legs wrapped around Makoto’s back, him thrusting into her with a mix of fast and slow thrusts, getting a variety of moans from her. 

The wet spot on Kyoko’s panties grew as she watched the show, but she didn’t want today to be a quick, one and done kind of thing. She temporarily moved her toy from between her legs, thinking about how to address her partners.

“And, switch. Sayaka, get on top and ride him now.” 

They had learned early on in their agreement that both Sayaka and Makoto liked when Kyoko ‘directed’ how they went about sex things, and paused their current act to switch accordingly. Makoto moved from standing at the edge of the bed to lay on it, and Sayaka climbed on top of him. He reached up to grasp her hips as one of her hands came down to grasp his cock, guiding it to her slick entrance. She rubbed the head against her slit, before gently pushing it inside of her, moaning as she took Makoto into her again. When she was sitting on top of him, she placed her hands on his chest and moved herself up until just the tip of Makoto’s cock was inside her, before moving back down. She quickly built up the rhythm of riding him. Makoto groaned and grabbed Sayaka’s hips as she bounced on him, letting her do the work this time. Kyoko smiled, pressing her vibrator against her mound again, letting out another quiet moan as the feeling came back.

“Tell him how he feels inside you,” Kyoko instructed.

Sayaka met Makoto’s eyes, keeping up her rhythm. “Your cock feels so good inside me, Makoto!” 

He groaned back. “And your pussy feels so good around my cock.” 

Each time she took him fully inside her, her slick, tight walls gripped around his cock as if they never wanted to let go. Makoto always found this position one of his favorites, if not the one that always got him off no matter what. 

“I-I’m already getting close,” he said, his hands gripping Sayaka’s hips tighter. She moaned, rolling her hips. 

“Yeah, Makoto, are you gonna cum inside me again? And then are you gonna watch as Kyoko eats it out of me?” 

As watching Makoto and Sayaka have sex was one of Kyoko’s new favorite sights, seeing Kyoko clean Sayaka up after he came inside her was one of his favorites. It had occurred just because Kyoko had been curious, but everyone involved had enjoyed it so much that it had become how most of their sessions ended. 

Makoto bucked his hips up, and Sayaka paused her bouncing with a moan as he took control, rapidly pounding into her from below, surprising her slightly. 

“Makoto, I’m— ah!”

He kept pounding her as her inner walls clenched around his cock, the sensation enough to push him to his ending. He quickly pushed into her, as deep as he could to deposit his load. The pair’s moans got to Kyoko’s ears, and she used it as fuel as she turned her vibrator up a notch. She hadn’t been close enough to orgasm, but got a delightful sensation that sent a shiver up her spine as the little vibrating tip hit her clit. 

The pair had come down from their orgasms, both panting. 

“Careful getting off me,” Makoto said, as Sayaka gently climbed off of him, and lay on the bed. Kyoko flicked her vibrator off, tossing it aside, and moved from leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed to sitting up. Sayaka met her eyes from across the bed, and Kyoko returned the look. She crawled down the bed as Sayaka spread her legs, where the first evidence of Makoto’s latest creampie was starting to flow out. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Sayaka’s hips, wasting no time as she dove in between her legs. Sayaka threw her head back as Kyoko’s tongue started exploring her, lapping up her treat. Kyoko prodded at Sayaka’s hole with her tongue, pressing in gently and wiggling it around a bit, before pulling it back out and catching a torrent of the creampie on it. 

Sayaka arched her back as Kyoko expertly worked for her reward. She reached a hand down between her legs to rub her clit, her legs trembling around Kyoko’s head at the contact. 

Makoto’s cock had sprung back to life at the sight, and he had started stroking it. He had moved to Sayaka’s side for the best view, and after a moment got a real treat. Kyoko lifted her head from between Sayaka’s legs, opening her mouth to reveal a pool of white for Makoto, who moaned at the sight. Kyoko then closed her mouth, moving from lying between Sayaka’s legs to crawling over her. She leaned in to kiss her, opening her mouth to allow some of Makoto’s cum to flow into Sayaka’s mouth. Makoto watched the girls make out, unable to see much but that being made up by the small moans amongst the girls. After a few minutes, Kyoko rolled off of Sayaka, and both girls opened their mouths to reveal the parts of Makoto’s load they had. 

They closed their mouths and swallowed together, but Kyoko opened her mouth again. 

“I think I’d like some of your cum straight from the source now,” she said, crawling over Sayaka to Makoto, wrapping a hand around his cock. He moved his away as she took over, first licking the tip before taking it into his mouth and swirling her tongue. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, relishing in the feelings of his girlfriend’s mouth around his head. Kyoko pushed herself a bit further, taking more of Makoto’s cock into her mouth, but got a surprise of her own. As she had been preoccupied with moving into giving Makoto a blowjob, Sayaka had moved in to crawling under her and between Kyoko’s legs, pushing the fabric of her panties over so she could return the favor of eating her out. Feeling her tongue on her nethers had surprised Kyoko, but she settled in and tried to get a rhythm of blowing Makoto and getting eaten out herself. 

Sayaka had eaten Kyoko out before (as Makoto had fucked her from behind, as per Kyoko’s instructions), and had enjoyed it. She traced her tongue along Kyoko’s slit, slipping her tongue into her before moving to lavish her clit in flicks with her tongue. She reached one hand down to rub at her clit as she worked, moaning into Kyoko’s pussy as she rubbed herself.

Kyoko’s head bobbed steadily on Makoto’s cock, her hand meeting her mouth as she went. With her free hand, she reached up to fondle his balls, tickling his sacs with her fingers, wordlessly urging him to come for her again. 

“Keep doing that and I will,” he said, as if he could read her mind, and Kyoko was encouraged by this. She bobbed her head as Sayaka’s tongue worked over her, now all three parties not going without some sort of pleasure. The pleasure couldn’t last forever, and with a grunt, Makoto grasped Kyoko’s head and held her still as he came into her mouth, his cock erupting in a second, almost as intense orgasm as the first one. Kyoko moaned as the cum filled her mouth. She managed to hold on through Makoto’s orgasm, finally pushed over herself once he had let her head go and Sayaka’s tongue brushed her clit again. Sayaka’s tongue flicked over Kyoko’s throbbing clit as she came, the other girl’s moans pushing her to her own, and with a squeal into Kyoko’s pussy, she squirted over her hand, her legs wrapping around her hand as she rode her pleasure. 

Once they were finished, all three collapsed where they were on the bed. Both Sayaka and Kyoko crawled to one of Makoto’s sides, still panting as they came down. 

Makoto could only wonder how he’d gotten so lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so as i was writing the ending, i realized the potential to make this a(t least a) two-shot. maybe? y’all can guess where the second chapter is gonna go, heh. stay tuned, and thanks for reading!


End file.
